Desperate Situation
by InuyashaLuver1224
Summary: Kagome gets injured in a car accident where one of her friends died. Inuyasha arrives in her era the day after it happened. Full of emotion. InuKag Can't update until you review.
1. Inuyasha, the protector

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

**This is my fourth so story, so you don't have to play nice with your reviews, but it would be nice though.**

**Desperate Situation.**

**Kagome is critically injured in a car accident, where one of her friends die. Inuyasha is unaware until he comes in search of her, the day after it happened.**

The Higurashi stood at the top of hundreds of stairs overlooking the outskirts of central Tokyo. It had seemed a beautiful place; wondrous, mystical, and full of life. Or rather, it _had_ seemed that was until something tragic had happened to some one that not only been one of its residents, but also its priestess. The well house's doors had been left open by the careless one who had last passed through them. They drifted back and forth in the gentle Japanese air. A tall, white haired, hanyou in red Haori and Hakama stood in front of the doors. His nose could detect the change in the shrine. He knew something was amiss. But that did not concern him; he came to collect his crush, the shrine's head priestess, Kagome. He walked, thoughtlessly, to the sliding doors, leading into the house located at the shrine's kitchen. He looked down to see the red eyes of only three of his occupants. He couldn't stand it when people cried, especially ones he cared about. Not only were these people the family of Kagome, but he also had bonded with them enough to feel almost as if were a little part of the family. Kagome's mother rose and threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He was quite taken aback from this, but he wouldn't say so or even move.

"Am I missing something here?" Inuyasha look on to Sota and Gramps for help. They just looked blankly at him; they seemed to be looking for the right words to tell him. "Well! Why do you two look like you were just crying?"

"Kagome went out to the movies with her new friend, Ketori, last night… and they got in an accident." Gramps seemed to be struggling with each word.

"…A…accident?" Inuyasha did not know anything of car accidents, Kagome had never told him of any of the dangers in her era, so he had presumed that it was fairly safe.

"A car accident…"

"Car….you mean those box-ish things on wheels, the carriage, wagon things?...Did she get hurt!"

"…Yeah…"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"At the hospital…she is in a coma."

Inuyasha didn't stay to hear the last of that statement; he had already been at the bottom of the stairs when this statement came about. _'I gotta get to her, she can't be alone, and especially in a place that's probably foreign to her….and can't stand to be away from her either. Dammit Kagome, be okay….Please!'_ He raced to in the downtown; he knew that the hospital had been somewhere near there. He also knew that a blue sign with an 'H' on it meant hospital. Kagome's mom had told him that when he went to find Kagome when she subdued a ghost from this era **(A/N: It was Sota's friend's older sister…I think her name was Maya.)**. This knowledge was useless unless he could find said sign. He was also in the process of racking his brain for the knowledge on how to get there or anything that could remind him on how to get there. There it was! The blue sign! The arrow beneath it told him to go down the next road on his left. He flew to the hospital in a heartbeat. Nothing could keep him from her now!

He got to the front doors, he knew that with how many levels there was in this place, he'd never find her. He decided that he should do what Kagome would tell him to do…ask for help. He flew inside the doors and to the front desk.

"Um…excuse me, can you tell me what room Kagome Higurashi is in?" Inuyasha's face must had been panicked enough to catch the nurse's eye. Of course, it could also be the fact that he was wearing ancient clothes that were fire-engine red.

"Well, no one is supposed to see her, are you family?"

"Yes." He had no problem lying in this situation; he didn't even have to think about his answer.

"Relation?"

"I'm her brother."

"Okay, room 512, 5th floor, in the critical ward."

Inuyasha yet again didn't hear the last statement; he had gone to where a picture depicting stairs had pointed to. He flew up the stairs with no problems. He found her room instantly. There were two people in it; a doctor and Kagome. Inuyasha walked in slowly, allowing the doctor to address him.

"She's stable now…we still can not take her off of the monitors, though. But at least she is off life-support." The doctor managed a weak smile and walked out of the room, only after putting a comforting arm on Inuyasha's shoulder, "As her boyfriend, you have to be a strong as you can…Good luck."

Inuyasha turned to look at her. She looked as he'd never seen. She was bruised up, she look helpless and lifeless. Helpless and lifeless rarely ever described her. She was always full of life; angry, happy, laughing, singing, and playful… and Helpless never described her; she was strong, both physically and mentally. She stood up to demons that even gave Inuyasha goose bumps; whenever Inuyasha was injured, she would willingly put her life on the line to protect him, and he had let this happen to her, _'Whether she is near me or centuries away, I can never protect her! She always protects me! Always, she has died because of me, and now she is in critical condition in this place… this place that smells of illnesses and death! I can't leave her again.'_ Inuyasha had found a spot on the other side of the room to sit, there was a window seat to sit at and watch over her. _'Oh no, what am I supposed to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippo! And the scrawny wolf… he'll kill me if he finds out, and I can't possibly win if I'm in this useless concerned condition!'_ He didn't want to think about Koga, he might kidnap Kagome again; he'd never be able to function without her! _'But, I should probably still tell Miroku, Sango and Shippo.'_ He rose, walked to Kagome, kissed her forehead, and leapt out the window. He turned to take a mental picture of the location of the window. He flew with his inhuman speed to the well. He flew out and sped to Kaede's hut. He found Sango and Miroku fighting while Shippo and Kirara played. They all turned and found a helpless look on Inuyasha's face.

"My God, Inuyasha! What happened to you?" Sango ran over to her friend with a concerned look on her face, she put an arm around his shoulders.

"Kagome…she…she…she's hurt and…and…I didn't protect her! Now she's in a dreadful place that smells of death and illnesses!" Inuyasha put his head down in his hands.

Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances; they'd never seen Inuyasha in such terrible emotional condition. "What are you talking about?"

"She's in a hospital in her era…she's bruised up, her face, her arms…everywhere!" His head returned his head to his hands.

"What happened to her?"

"She got in a 'car accident'." He didn't bother to raise her head. Shippo noticed him starting to cry; he remained quiet.

"Why are you blaming yourself?" Sango started her questions.

"I…I wasn't there to protect her!" he was sobbing now, not bothering to hide his tears. "I can never protect her, she always gets hurt! She always protects me from Naraku and Sesshomaru!"

Sango rubbed his back comfortingly; Miroku came face to face with him. "Inuyasha, go to her. Now that we know, there should be nothing stopping you from leaving."

"But what about Koga, what if he comes looking for her?"

This caught everyone off guard, _'since when does Inuyasha care about Koga!'_ "We'll take care of it, go look after her."

"Yes." Inuyasha thoughtlessly, wiped his face and sped off to the well.

"Inuyasha cried." Shippo had a look on his face that was a mix of fear, shock, and horror.

"Inuyasha has lost everyone else that he cared soo deeply for; His mother, Kikyo, twice, and I don't think he could bare to lose Kagome." Inuyasha had a very sympathetic look on his face.

"He must feel so terrible…he always takes responsibilities on that aren't his to carry. Whenever Kagome gets hurt, he blames himself, when Kikyo died, when his mother died, and whenever one of us gets hurt." Sango had started to cry. "Kagome must be in terrible condition to make Inuyasha cry."

"He did say she was in critical condition, in a hospital, _and_ covered in bruises." Shippo wept, he wanted Kagome there, to be all right. To comfort Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and himself.


	2. Returning Reflex's

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing**

Inuyasha had already made it to the hospital. Lucky for him, the doctors hadn't closed the window to Kagome's room. He hopped in, ready to say something, but it occurred him that his greeting would fall on deaf ears. He stalked over to her bed, sitting on its edge. He lifted his hand and touched her face gingerly, careful not to hurt her.

"Please wake up, Kagome!" He pleaded, starting to cry again, "I'm a mess without you. Please wake up and be okay." He pulled the chair from across the room next to the bed. He sat watching over her.** (A/N: Have any of you guys woke up to someone doing that to you? It creepy as hell! They're like . and you're like-o- and then OO. It freaks me right the hell out, it's worse than waking up to hear people talking about you! DOO, DOO, DOO, DOO (THEME FROM THE TWILIGHT ZONE) Carry onward with the story oo!)** The doctor came in every hour to run a check up on her and to change her bandages. She had two broken ribs, 3 cracked ones, and the rest were all bruised. She had a concussion, a broken collar bone, both her legs were sprained, and she had stitches on her forehead and on the back of her head.

"She's not terribly lucky, but she's a lot luckier than her friend." The doctor commented on his eight visit of the day.

"How bad is she?" Inuyasha had little energy in his voice, his eyes were sullen and had dark circles around them. He was paler than usual. He hadn't slept since Kagome was checked in, that had been a week ago.

"She died." Inuyasha's ears perked at that. _'I don't see how you're lucky, Kagome, but you're luckier than your friend. It's going to kill you knowing that she died, and I feel bad saying this, but I'm glad that it wasn't you that died.'_

"How did the accident happen?"

"A man was drunk, he ran a red light and T-boned the driver's side of the car." Inuyasha understood what the doctor had said, or at least most of it. He looked down at the helpless girl next to him. _'I won't drink, every. Especially if it would put someone like you in risk of losing your life.'_

"How did the drunkard come out?" Inuyasha had a fire in his eyes. He craved for revenge against the man that had injured his love, and killed another.

"He had a broken nose and wrist."

"Who was he?"

The doctor grabbed Kagome's chart. "Tanske Diomori."

"Hmm…"

"What are you plotting?"

"Revenge."

"I tried that, my wife and child were killed by a drunk driver as well." Inuyasha gaped at him, there were tears in the doctor's eyes, but he focused on the task at hand, "I went to gain revenge, but I found that he had a wife and child as well. I couldn't do it. I would be doing the same thing that he had. My wife and child are missed but, I could see that they needed eachother as much as I had needed my wife and child. But, I have memories to subdue me until I can see them again when I pass. I can't get over them, and I probably never will, but I would be no better that that _monster_ if I did on to his wife and child what he had done to me."

"…"

"Think about that… what would hurting him do for your love, hmm, would it return her to her general condition! What would it solve! Would she start walking… would she just wake up and everything would be okay!"

"No." Inuyasha had his head down, his bangs covering his eyes, his eyes started to water. "But what else am I supposed to do!"

"Wait… support her… be patient and strong for her." He patted Inuyasha's shoulder again and left, "Be strong, son."

Inuyasha had developed a small bond with the doctor after that. Thought, he still didn't sleep or leave the room. The nurses brought him food, "If you don't start eating, you'll be in a bed next to her…" she noticed him look up with tired eyes, "Would you like me to set up a cot in here?" Her eyes full of concern.

"No thanks."

"How about some coffee then?"

"Sure, it doesn't matter. You can if you like."

"I'll take that as a yes." The nurse smiled with evident concern and sympathy. She came back a few minutes later with a pot of coffee, she noticed the tray untouched. "Please, you gotta eat."

"No thanks. Not hungry."

"That's been your excuse all week, you gotta be hungry; you're a growing young man and you look like one who can eat a lot."

"I'm fine thanks."

Kagome's mom had stopped by everyday, sometimes with gramps or Sota, but generally alone. Their conversations were always the same, if they talked.

"Have you slept yet?"

"No."

"You're going to get ill, hanyou or not."

"That's not important."

"Why not?"

"I have to watch Kagome."

"Has she made any progress yet?"

"No."

She's set up flowers, make small talk with him and leave. Inuyasha generally told her to go and support Sota and Gramps. He knew that they needed Mrs. Higurashi more than he did. He didn't mind having her there, he rather enjoyed the company, actually, but he knew she would be missed if she spent too much time away from them. She also made sure that Kagome's friends could not come to the Hospital **(A/N: I know that sounds mean, but they would find Inuyasha… and besides NO one likes them… )**. The nurses and doctors knew him by name, so he had _someone_ to talk to.

Kagome started to move a little in the middle of the second week. Inuyasha was clenching her hand, and he felt her squeeze back. The nurses had taught him how to alarm then if something happened and the doctor hand given him something to page him with. Inuyasha chose to page the doctor instead of the chatty nurses. The doctor came within moments.

"What's wrong, why'd you page me!" The doctor clung to the door handle for support, he was out of breath and was relying to his bent knee to support his upper body, and his arms were planted on it.

"She…she moved!" Inuyasha was beaming.

The doctor went over and checked her knee reflexes. "She is responding to stimuli, how did she move?"

"When I was holding her hand, she squeezed my hand back after I squeezed hers!"

"Well, she should be coming out of the coma fairly soon then! Congratulations!" He patted Inuyasha on the shoulder.

Inuyasha followed the doctor halfway down the hall, "Does this place have a pay phone?" Mrs. Higurashi had written on a piece of paper what to do if she started waking up. The slip read 'insert the two coins I gave you into the payphone. Dial 0, ask for the Higurashi Shrine, and I'll be there as soon as I can'.

"Yes, there is one at the end of this hallway, heading the other way. Congratulations again, Inuyasha." He beamed, waved, and walked down the hallway singing "In the arms of an angel". Inuyasha ran to the phone. He did what the card told him.

"Hello, where may I place your call?" The operator was annoyingly perky.

"Um... Higurashi Shrine, please…?" There was unsure ness in his voice.

"Sure thing, loosen up some, Hun; it sounds like this is the first time you've ever used a phone!" _'This is…stop eating sugar and happy pills, the sound of your voice makes me want to gag!'_ "There's a collect call coming from the Hospital, will you accept?"

"Huh?" Inuyasha was completely confused.

"Yes…" she waited for the operator to hang up.

"Your friend needs to loosen up, tell him that."

"GRRR…" Inuyasha had never even met that woman and he already loathed her.

"I was told to tell you to loosen up, Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi greeted with a giggle, while the hung up.

"I heard…I haven't even met that woman…and I already loath her with the utmost hatred possible."

"Wow, that's dark. How's Kagome?"

"She moved!"

"Really!"

"Yes! I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back!"

"I'll be right over! Put the phone back on the hook now." He heard a click noise and did what he was told.


	3. Miko Awaken

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

It took a while for Kagome's mom to come to the hospital. Inuyasha spent that time squeezing Kagome's hand repeatedly to make sure he wasn't dreaming (he had been rather delirious lately from his lack of sleep). Mrs. Higurashi walked in while he was beaming and still squeezing Kagome's hand. She watched him for a while before Inuyasha had actually picked up on her presence. She saw how pathetic he looked; his sullen, dark eyes, his pale skin, he was skinnier than usual, he just looked soo exhausted and over worked, but his face was presently so bright, happy, and _full_ of life. He needed to be surprised with this. He had looked so dreadful and depressed, but yet he remained, watching her day and night. He didn't consume anything except for the vitamins (that she and the nurses force fed him so he wouldn't get sick, it was the only thing that he **would** eat) and coffee.

"Hi! Watch this!" He squeezed Kagome's hand and it squeezed back…again. He turned wide-eyed, ecstatic; he looked like a toddler that thought he had done something amazing. "Isn't it great! The doctor said she should come out of the coma soon!"

She laughed. "That's so great to hear! You can sleep now, right?" She had felt so worried for him and his health, that's why she made it such a point to have Inuyasha eat the vitamins.

"I could, but I want to be awake when she wakes up." Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping girl, Mrs. Higurashi could tell that he loved her, she felt a pang of sympathy for him in her heart, he obviously lived for Kagome, and he would willingly die for her. _'This must have been dreadful for him; Kagome told me that both of his parents are dead, his old love sealed him to a tree for fifty years and his brother longs for his death. She said that he didn't fully trust humans until she started traveling with him…he has no one except Kagome and their friends.'_

She smiled at him. "That's sounds like a good idea…you stay here and I'll go get some food…what would you like to eat?" _'Please say something other than coffee!'_

"Coffee will be fine, if you don't mind."

'_Ugh! Stupid coffee!'_ "Are you sure that's all you want?"

"Yeah."

"Will you eat when Kagome wakes?"

"Probably."

She got up and left, looking over her shoulder as she left. He looked so helplessly pathetic, she pitied him terribly.

Inuyasha sat squeezing Kagome's hand for the five minutes, but then he started checking if her other reflexes worked. He started to tickle her neck, she squirmed, he squeezed her knee, her leg moved, he blew in her ear, she raised her shoulder…he kissed her lips…she flickered her eyes. He flew back, almost falling backwards in his chair.

"K-Kagome! You're awake!" He beamed, he fumbled with the pager from the doctor, he had it in his hands, but she put her hand over his and stopped him. "What are you doing, I have to call the doctor!"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "You look like hell, have you gotten any sleep since I was here….speaking of here, where am I?"

'_She doesn't remember…anything that happened.'_ He sat with a shocked expression on his face for a while. "…"

"Where am I, Inuyasha?" Her eyes were burning holes into his skull.

"…In the hospital." His head was down, allow with his eyes.

"Why are we at the hospital…what happened?"

"You were out with your friend….Ketori." Her eyes widened in horror.

"Where is she… is she okay!"

He shook his head. "Um…no, she died, you guys were T-boned by a drunk driver."

"Well, how long ago was that?"

"Two and a half weeks."

"Were you awake that entire time?" Her eyes were full of concern, she was praying he hadn't.

He nodded slowly. "Yes."

"How is that even possible….did you even eat, you look skinnier that usual?"

He shook his head. "No."

She started to cry and kissed him again. "You idiot! Not eating or sleeping for two weeks! Are you trying to kill yourself!"

He looked up, his eyes were teary. "I wanted to make sure I was awake if you woke up! And I just couldn't see the point of eating, I was never hungry! Your mother and the nurses forced vitamins down my throat and I drank plenty of coffee! I'm fine!"

She started crying harder. "You're never not hungry and coffee is bad for everyone….you could have died!"

"So could've you! I didn't see any point in living if I couldn't do it with you!" His eyes widened in shock of what he had just said and he put hid head down so his hair shielded his eyes. "I went back to tell Miroku, Sango and Shippo in tears."

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She leaned forward and kissed him. She held him tight to her. Now she had fully recovered from her grogginess and remembered the accident. "The last thing I remember thinking when the car hit us was 'please don't let me die without seeing Inuyasha at least _one_ more time!' I couldn't go on without you…I love you!" She hugged him closer.

He returned her hug; they were as closer as possible now. He whispered lightly in her ear, "I love you, too. I can't live without you. I **_need_** you with me!" He pushed her back and they looked into each others' eyes.

"You need sleep, Inuyasha, no matter how you look at you, you still look like hell." The smiled and laughed. "Get in bed with me." She patted her hand on the bed.

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, come on in, the covers are fine and the company's not bad either." She smiled brightly and they laughed again.

She moved over and he came in; her head resting on his shoulder, his arm around her shoulders, holding her tight. They sat smiling for a minute before Inuyasha drifted into a deep sleep.

Her mom came in noticing them both asleep in a very cut position. She smiled and pulled the camera out of her purse and took a quick picture. Kagome stirred, she opened her eyes and turned to her mother.

"Hi, mom!"

"Oh, honey! You're okay!" Her facial expression turned much more serious, "Um I have something to tell you."

"Inuyasha already filled me in on what happened." She turned to him and smiled.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at him and smiled as well. "It's good to see him sleep; next step is to get him to eat!" She looked at the coffee in her right hand and threw it out, "Looks like he won't be needing this…thank god!"

Kagome giggled. "What's with the camera?"

"Oh nothing!" She shut it off and put it in her bag.

"You took a picture of us, didn't you?"

"Yes." She blushed slightly.

"Remind me to take that to the feudal era with me and I'll take some better pictures. Inuyasha and I don't look good, either of us." She laughed quietly. "Well, Inuyasha and I officially love each other."

Her mother smiled, "Well, at least both of you finally admitted that much."

"We have to call the doctor now; I wouldn't let Inuyasha do it earlier."

"Why not?"

"I thought it would be better for us to talk before a doctor would be poking at me with different tools."

"That definitely ruins the romance in any moment." Mrs. Higurashi grabbed the pager from Inuyasha's hand and called the doctor.

He was there fairly quick, knowing that the girl seemed to be the only one in Inuyasha's life and his only reason for living at all. He beamed when he saw Inuyasha asleep and Kagome awake. "Well, good morning, young lady! You gave your boyfriend quite a scare; he didn't sleep or eat for the entire time you were asleep."

"I know, he's terribly reckless." She looked down at him and smiled.

"Yes, but it is evident that he loves you deeply. He wouldn't accept anything except coffee and the vitamins we forced him to take…he's pretty reckless, I'd say."

"What do we have to do?"

"Well, you just completed three of you tests; you speak fine, you recognize people, and you have full control over you eyes. Wave at me and wiggle your toes."

She did what she was told. Just to be funny she patted her head and rubbed her stomach at the same time.

"Very funny, that's generally not a test, but I'll have to make it one!" He laughed while he was saying this. "Touch your nose, eat this mint, then open your mouth and say 'AHH'."

She did what she was told.

"Well, you pass the tests with flying colors."

"That's completely different from what happens at school."

"Really, you seem like someone who would strive for good grades."

She looked over at Inuyasha, "Yeah, I'm a little preoccupied."

The doctor looked at Mrs. Higurashi. "Teenagers, huh? I've connect with this one enough to somewhat understand him. He seems like he's a good guy."

"Yes, he'd protect Kagome, even if it meant his life."

"That's love right there." The doctor turned to leave.

"What doctor!" Kagome nearly jumped out of bed.

"Yea-s?" He turned around and smile with curiosity.

"When can I leave?"

"What, and leave this place that according to Inuyasha 'smells like death and illnesses', I would never want to leave here." The sarcasm was dripping off of his comments. "At the end of the week, I think he will be awake by then, Two and a half weeks of no sleep being caught up in three days doesn't seem like too big of a feat for him to conquer." He look at the sleeping teen.

"Not at all, so then Saturday, right?"

"Yes. Now, go to sleep young lady, you look like hell, the both of you do," He turned and left.


	4. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Back with Sango, Miroku and Shippo, it was not fun; Koga **had** come looking for Kagome and a fight with Inuyasha.

"Um…they're not here." Miroku said stupidly.

"Well, where the hell are they?" Koga was starting to get pissed.

"They're at a 20th century hospital." Sango piped up, knowing Koga wouldn't hit a girl.

"What the hell is a hospital?" Koga stared blankly at the.

'_Damn, didn't think of him saying that!'_ "It's a medical building, where they take care of sick of injured people."

"Did the worthless mutt get hurt?" A gentle breeze made a hollow noise sound in everyone's head save for Koga's, who still had no idea what was going on. "What Kagome's not sick or hurt is she! I'll kill that mutt; he's supposed to protect her until I kill Naraku!...How do I get to the 20th century?"

"**_We_** can't, Inuyasha and Kagome are the only ones who can travel through the well." Sango sent an icy glare at Koga, completely freaking him out. "And why can't you protect Kagome, huh! What too lazy, or can't you fight off a couple of demons!"

"Sango, I really don't think you should do that!"

"Shut up, Miroku! Inuyasha shouldn't feel bad if Kagome gets hurt if it's not his doing! Just like you shouldn't feel bad about that either! What you should feel bad about is blaming Inuyasha for every little thing that goes wrong! You **should **apologize, but I guess thatwould be **too** much to expect from a worthless wolf!" She crossed her arms across her chest, stared skeptically at Koga for a moment, grunted frustration, and stormed into Kaede's hut yelling about how stupid guys are.

"Well, that was fun, I'll just go into the hut to calm her down and allow her to take her extra energy out on me!" Miroku smirked lecherously and headed toward the hut.

"Monk you come in here and I'll let my extra energy out by beating you into a pulp!" Miroku stopped dead in his track, blushed, and turned around to face Koga. "She seems a little touchy right now."

"What is she, menstrual?" a piece of wood flew out of the hut and hit Koga square in the head.

"That was a little harsh, Sango don't you think?" The Hiraikotsu was the next thing that flew out of the hut. "Ahh, Sango, don't be so harsh, I was only kidding, come on, and stop throwing things at me!" Miroku then tripped over Koga while he was running, and was slammed in the back of the head by the giant boomerang. Shippo glanced over at the two men lying in a pile.

"Idiots." Shippo rolled his eyes and shook his head.

_**Back In Modern Japan**_

"So did the doctor say when you can leave this place…it smells." Inuyasha glared around the room with disgust. "And the nurses talk **far** too much."

Kagome giggled at his negativity. "We can leave on Saturday, it doesn't smell _that_ bad and at least the doctor is nice."

"Feh…but we _still_ didn't tell the others in the feudal era and that scrawny wolf has probably bothered them by now in search of you and a fight with me."

"Oh, God, I didn't even think about him; I was having such a good time here with you."

'_Go me!'_ Inuyasha blushed, "So, how many days until Saturday?"

'_Boys have no sense of time.'_ "Two, Thursday and Friday, then maybe they'll let us leave."

The doctor walked into the room sucking on a sucker with his hands in his pockets, "Hey there, lovebirds!" Inuyasha's eyes got wide and Kagome turned beet red, "You know, son, you shouldn't be awake yet. It's only Wednesday and you were awake for two and a half weeks, one day is not going to cut it." It was true, Inuyasha still didn't look too good, but he couldn't sleep any longer, he was getting bored.

"I know, but I can't possibly sleep any longer."

"You want something to help with that...like a sedative, you still look like hell."

"Naw, I'll be fine, I'm stronger than that stuff is. I'll catch up with my sleep in a week or so."

Kagome got up, but Inuyasha grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to ask the doctor something." She shook Inuyasha's hand off her own, grabbed the doctor's elbow and pulled him fifty or more feet down the hallway. "Um can you give Inuyasha a light sedative, we'll be traveling and he won't want to sleep, but while he's here, he has nothing better to do because he'll make me sleep anyways."

"Okay, but only a light one…why?"

"He's was right about being strong, but he's easily affected by smells, foods, dinks and medicines. It aught to do its job, even if it's not that much."

"Okay, how should I give it to him?"

"In his coffee."

"Evil. Devious. I like it." They high-fived and walked back to the room. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You done now, can I be acknowledged again?"

"Yes we're done, the true question is; are you done being sarcastic, angry-boy?"

"Shut up."

"Do you two know that you fight like an old married couple?"

"GRRR." Inuyasha sent a death glare toward the doctor.

"Could you turn around for a second, doctor?" The man did what he was told. "Inuyasha, sit." Kagome whispered it silently so only Inuyasha heard.

"Gyaa!" Inuyasha slammed into the floor, knocking their food tray on top of himself. "Damn rosary!" No one could hear his curses; he was too far into the floor.

"Okay, doctor, you can turn back around now." The doctor did what he was told again.

"Nice, what'd you do to him?"

"Nothing, just asked him to sit." Inuyasha yelled again, but he only went farther into the ground.

"Wow, good trick. Alright, kids, I'd like to stay here all day and watch you bicker, I really would, it's funny, but the only way I can get paid is if I help people. Oh, and Kagome, what you asked earlier, I'll have a nurse get right on top of it, tell your mom so she doesn't get in the way of the idea. It'll come at dinner. Later, son."

"Bye, doc!" Inuyasha waved a hand up from the floor.

"Thank you, doctor." Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, "Are you ready to be a good _puppy_?"

"You're lucky you're hurt_ and_ a girl... or you'd be dead right now."

She rubbed under his hat affectionately; finding his ears and massaging them.

Inuyasha had his eyes closed for a moment, then reality hit him. "Would you stop doing that every chance you get!" Inuyasha blushed while Kagome giggled. "Where's your mom?"

"Work."

"What does she do?"

"She's a lawyer's secretary. She does filing, billing, and sorts his cases. It's rather funny, he's useless without her, I'd swear that he wouldn't know when or how to eat if she wasn't there. But, that's only a part time, that's why she has a cell phone. The other half of the time she's the shrine's keeper, Gramps is as useless as her boss in that area."

Inuyasha laughed, "She's very helpful, but, she worries _far_ too much."

"…about you." Inuyasha looked at her with surprise, "She told me that she was really worried when you wouldn't eat or sleep. You know, she considers you family. She thinks you'd do anything for me and that you'd do anything to keep people moderately happy. According to her, you were very comforting when she was sad, even though you were sad yourself."

"Feh, you know I can't stand to see people I care about cry." He looked away, embarrassed.

"This is nothing you should be embarrassed about! She welcomed you into our family, the only thing to be embarrassed about is the fact that you haven't accepted it, why won't you allow yourself to be apart of my family?"

"..."

"You **need** a family! So, why not mine?"

"…It would just be odd if I was dating a member of my family." He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow and a wide smirk on his family.

"Idiot." Kagome smirked back at him. "But, seriously, my mom likes you, don't be soo shy around her." She added a cute smile at the end.

"Feh, whatever." He looked away with a pout evident on his face.

She grabbed his face and pulled it so he faced her, "Seriously, it hurts hers and my feelings that you won't open up to us." Her eyes burned holes it his.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, just be more open now." She flashed a bright smile again.

"Fine." He looked at her with an odd look in his eyes that was foreign to her.

"Inuyasha..?"

He leaned in and kissed her; long and passionate. When he broke the kiss away, he looked at her with question in his eye; he was waiting for her approval.

To answer his questioning, she pulled him back towards her and replied with a longer kiss, the soft music could be heard playing; the romance was in the air.

The doctor sat at the door undetected, _'apparently their romance has blinded them.'_ He decided to clear his throat. "Hug-hem"

The two teenagers turned to him wide- eyed and beet red. "Hi there! Are we done with that?"

"Oh, God." Kagome muttered under her breath. "Nice kiss, Inuyasha" She muttered that quiet enough so only Inuyasha could hear it, causing him to blush even deeper. "Sorry, Doctor. We're done…" she turned to Inuyasha and muttered quietly again, just for him, "…for now." He blushed a deeper shade.

"Okay then. I have coffee for you, son. I also wanted to know if you could leave the room for a minute, we have to take Kagome's stitches out and it's a vile process."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome for confirmation, she nodded and he rose. "Thanks for the coffee, pops." He grabbed his coffee, high-fived the doctor and left.

"Well, that was interesting."

"Is this going to hurt?"

"Possibly, but we have quite a lot to remove, so he should be out by the time we're out. I have a nurse with a stretcher down the hall waiting, just in case."

"Very good. So we can leave on Saturday still, right?"

"If all of the tests check out, maybe Friday, if not, maybe sunday


	5. Emotions Revealed

**Disclaimer: I once had a goldfish……..I MISS YOU, GOLDY! T-T (me sobbing in corner as my puppy starts licking me) NOW I ONLY OWN MY DOG! (I hold him up for everyone to see as he starts freaking out) SIT STILL, DAMMIT!**

The doctor hadn't lied, removing the stitches had hurt. But after they had finished, they found a sleeping hanyou in the hallway, they put him on the stretcher and put it in Kagome's room near her bed. According to the doctor, they could leave on Saturday, as planned.

"Are you going to be able to control yourself?" The doctor smirked over at the blushing girl.

"Will you leave already!" She sent a dark glare at him, but smirked mischievously.

He waved over his shoulder at her as he left the room laughing. "Later, pumpkin!"

"Pumpkin!" Her mood lightened when she looked over at Inuyasha. He looked like hell. But he was innocent and cute when he was asleep. Her thoughts flew to her friends. She hadn't sent Inuyasha back to tell them that she was awake. They'd just have to wait until Saturday for her to return with him. She **was** glad that her assumption about Inuyasha and the sedative had been true. She didn't want to over drug him, but she didn't know when the sedative was going wear off.

_**In Feudal Japan**_

Miroku, Sango and Shippo had been in the bushes all day. They had been watching Koga fight with the well and its power. He had jumped down it about fifteen times, sat staring into it longingly in five minute increments after each attempt, and was currently curing at it while circling around. It had taken all of them all of the energy they could muster to not burst out laughing at the moron Koga was making himself out to be. They had been running low on energy lately. They, like Inuyasha, had found it hard to sleep after they found out about Kagome. Koga had not slept all too well either, but he had accomplished some. Miroku had even stopped groping Sango. He did not wish to upset her…plus she was in a bad mood due to lack of sleep.

"WHY DOES THIS DAMN THING ACCEPT THE MUTT AND NOT ME! I'M FULL BLOOD! I'M PURE YOUKAI!" He sat down and started to calm down and think **(A/N: That's a first for Koga! Let's all clap for him. YAY, you useless moron sorry, I like the idea of Inuyasha and Kagome dating better than Koga and Kagome… I didn't mean to offend anyone, but I think Koga is dumb Don't worry, there'll be no Kikyo praising in this, judging from what a lot people write on this website, no one likes her…tell me how you feel about the Inuyasha characters, I want to know. I want to write this so it can be more interesting for everyone. -…o "I LOVE PEOPLE!"…- READ ON SLAVES. o … JKJK)**

Koga sat at the base of the well deep in thought. "Maybe that's why it won't let me pass through it. …But, It obviously accepts humans." He smiled wickedly and sniffed the air, his eyes widening in horror. He glared at the bushes and flew over to them, grabbing Sango in the process.

"SANGO!" Miroku lunged for her, but missed terribly, he was no match for demon speed plus two Shikon shards.

Koga held her arms at her side as he turned her to face him. He was met by Sango's frightening glare. "Do you think I wouldn't notice you in the bushes!" He was pissed.

"Well, you didn't notice us for the first half hour!" she spat rebelliously.

He glared at her insolence, but it was replaced by a ruthless smirk. "You think that's funny don't you! Well, let's see how you react!" With that, he threw her into the well, causing her to scream shrilly. Miroku flew from the bushes, but came too late; she was already in the well. Koga watched the well with a wide smirk; he was **far** too preoccupied to notice Miroku come up to him. As soon as Miroku got there, he took all the strength he could must (which was quiet a lot) and drilled Koga in the head, sending him flying. Koga looked up to see a beyond pissed monk (like Inuyasha pissed…O.O), which scared the crap out of him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" Miroku bellowed at him, scaring Koga and Shippo. "SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I WAS THE ONE WATCHNG YOU! SHE CAME TO FIND ME!" Even someone who didn't know Miroku could tell that furious. "YOU HAD BETTER HOPE THAT SHE IS OKAY, OR SO HELP ME, THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO FIND YOUR BODY WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" As Miroku neared closer to Koga, he started scrambling, making failing attempts to stand to flee from the deranged monk.

**_With Sango_**

Even though she expected to be somewhere other than where she started, it just wasn't so. But, she had gained a throbbing pain in her right ankle and a swollen wrist from when she hit it on the well. She heard someone yelling from the top of the well that sounded like Miroku, but he was furious, which wasn't like Miroku. '_Why would Miroku be yelling?'_ She started to listen in and blushed when she understood. '_He's…he's yelling about what Koga did to me! He…he's furious over me!'_

_**Back at the fight**_

Koga scrambled to his feet, and backed into a tree, '_How was a human driving such fear into a full blooded youkai?'_ He just sat there, gaping at the monk who continuously edged closer to him.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, YOU WORTHLESS YOUKAI! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW! YOU MAY HAVE JUST KILLED A WOMAN! A WOMAN I LOVE! DO YOU FEEL BETTER ABOUT YOURSELF! DO FEEL EMPOWERED KNOWING AN INNOCENT WOMAN MIGHT BE DEAD BECAUSE YOU ARE A USELESS, STUPID DEMON THAT DIDN'T TAKE THE TIME TO THINK THAT THE ONLY THING SHE MIGHT BE GUILTY OF IS LOOKING AFTER HER FRIENDS!" Miroku's fist met Koga's head again, causing Koga to stumble and fall onto the ground. "LEAVE, THERE'S NOTHING MORE YOU CAN DO HERE, UNLESS YOU WISH TO RUIN MY LIFE FURTHER, BUT I WOULDN'T TRY THAT, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT I'LL DO TO YOU, YOU'RE LUCKY I'M ONLY YELLING AT YOU!" Koga wasn't stupid **(yeah right)**; he did what he was advised to do and took of in a fierce tornado, heading to anywhere but there. Miroku sunk to the bottom of the tree with his head in his hands. Shippo refused to go over to him, so he decided to look in the well. There he found a very stunned Sango who decided to wave up at him like a moron.

"Miroku! Sango's okay! She's in the well!" Miroku rose and flew over to the well; he looked in beaming, tears in his eyes.

"S-SANGO! You-you're okay!" He looked so happy she decided to not tell him about her injuries, but he was too observant. "You-You're hurt?" He turned around and glared in the direction Koga took off in "Damn, bastard, wolf."

Shippo and Sango looked at Miroku in shock, very rarely did he ever swear. "Um… I don't mean to be annoying, but can you get me out of here?" Sango waved up at them again.

"OHH, I'm sorry, Sango! Shippo, go back to Kaede's and get some rope and Kirara!" With that, Shippo took off with his inhuman speed back to find some rope. "You're not in too much pain are you?" His eyes were full of concern for her.

"Um, no… why were you yelling? And so angrily? You almost sounded like Inuyasha."

"Oh, sorry." His face was unaffected. No blush or anything, but he looked down at her with love in his eyes. "I thought I had lost you, and if I lost you, I've lost myself."

She smiled brightly up at him. He turned to see if Shippo had returned yet. "Miroku…?"

"Yes? What is it?" He looked at her with concern.

"I love you, too."

_**With Inuyasha and Kagome**_

Mrs. Higurashi had arrived about an hour ago to find Inuyasha in a coma-like sleep and Kagome watching him with lust-filled eyes. She smiled and took another picture. That caught Kagome's attention.

"HEY!" Kagome sent a mild glare towards her.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. It was a cute picture. I suppose you'll want a copy of the two most recent ones that I have taken, am I correct?" She sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"Yeah." She smiled and looked over at her.

"How did you get Inuyasha to sleep?" she looked over at the young hanyou giggling, he looked so cute asleep.

"The doctor gave him a mild sedative because he refused to sleep." Kagome had felt bad about what she had done, but it was necessary.

"I would have done the same, but I knew he would kill me if I did it before you had woken up." She looked over to him and smiled. "You know, he **really** does care for you. He was an empty husk without you. He showed emotions that I didn't think possible of him…it scared me that he was so lost without you and that we might have lost **you**. I didn't know what to do for him, he was inconsolable." She sent him a pity-filled look.

Kagome gaped her mother; she was a strong woman, it took a lot to scare her. She knew Inuyasha had cried, he had done that once before in front of her, but if how he was acting managed to scare her mother, he must have been so lost and depressed. "I want to borrow your camera when I leave again, if that's okay…?"

"That's fine, but due to your past record with things in feudal Japan, I think I'll buy you a couple of disposable cameras." She cocked an eyebrow when she looked at her daughter.

She smiled back and nodded. "Sounds great! I just want it so I can take some pictures of Sango, Miroku and Shippo. Plus, I need to get some pictures of Kirara, a better one of Inuyasha, and one of Kaede." She nodded to herself, making sure she got everyone. "Maybe Koga if he turns up; knowing him, he will." Inuyasha growled at the mention of Koga's name, he hated him even in his sleep. This alarmed Mrs. Higurashi.

"Who is he, this "Koga" fellow? Why does Inuyasha hate him so much?"

"This is a long story, Mama. So, be prepared to take notes!" She added sarcastically, beaming. "Alright. After we met Miroku, Sango and Shippo, and after Inuyasha had recently had a battle with his brother, Sesshomaru, Shippo and I were kidnapped by a wolf demon. He claimed me as his mate, which instantly angered Inuyasha. Once Inuyasha had saved me, he and Inuyasha had a fight. Well, they have had many more fights since then, each time: Koga claims me and they try to kill eachother, and each time Inuyasha comes out on top and Koga flees. But, Koga has a female wolf demon in love with him, named Ayame. But, he refuses to be with her because he is "in love" with me, mostly because I can sense the jewel shards." Kagome thought for a minute, then nodded. "That's it." She looked at her mother to find her staring at her blankly. "Do you want me to start over?"

Mrs. Higurashi waved her hands in front of her, "NO!...no, dear, I get it." She smiled lightly. "No, I get it! Thanks for explaining it to me." She smiled brightly.

_**In Feudal Japan, later that night**_

Shippo had already curled up and fallen asleep with Kirara, leaving Miroku and Sango to talk with out having to baby-sit the small kit. Kaede had bandaged up Sango's injuries after Miroku had carried her back to the village. They currently sat next to eachother, watching the fire in silence. Not awkward silence, but rather pleasant and comforting silence. Sango had been watching him for some time, he could sense it. She wasn't judging him, or glaring, but she was watching him, she seemed to be trying to ask him something or trying to figure something out for herself.

He turned to see her turn away quickly with a blush evident on her cheeks. "What is it?" His tone was sweet, but oddly curious, it had no evidence in it that it belonged to a lecher. "You've been watching me for a while. It doesn't bother me…but is there something wrong?"

She sighed deeply, seeming to be letting out the built up pressure that had built up during the course of the day. "It's just…" she sighed again, seeming to not be able to get out what she had wanted to say.

He edged closer to her, being careful of her injuries, and put a supportive arm around her shoulders, holding her as close as possible. "What is it?" He pressed but not enough to make her uncomfortable.

She pulled him closer; she clung to him as if her life depended on it. She sobbed into his shoulder, forgetting everything about her injuries, she couldn't feel pain right now anyways, she was too wrapped up in her emotions. "I-I thought I was going to die! B-but the only thing I could thing about was you! I-I didn't want Koga to hurt you! I-I wanted to see you again, I wanted to hold you like this! Miroku… I-I love you so much, all I want is to be with you!"

All he could do was look down at her. He smiled and held her tighter to him. "Sango, I couldn't imagine life without you and I don't want to. You're all I have. I would die for you. I…I lost all control when I though Koga had killed you, the only thing I could think about was killing the man that had done anything to you. I don't want to be separated from you, I love you." He kissed her head softly. They remained holding eachother for a while. When they turned in for the night, Miroku was asleep in the corner and Sango was asleep leaning against his chest, with his arm around her shoulders.

_**In The Hospital**_

Mrs. Higurashi left at eight-ish, leaving Kagome alone with the sleeping hanyou. The nurses came in periodically to check on Kagome and talk to her about Inuyasha. They all thought he was cute and it was cute how he wouldn't sleep until she woke up. One nurse called all the other nurses in so they could all talk with her. She told them she was tired, once they left she locked the door, knowing the doctor had a key and told her she could lock the door if the nurses became too unbearable…he didn't seem to like them either. She was watching Inuyasha sleep, enjoying his silent company, some-what wishing he would wake up so they could talk a little more with out getting interrupted, she knew the doctor had left to go home. The hanyou started to stir a little, freaking Kagome out, she immeadiatly moved her gaze toward something else, sadly there was nothing relatively interesting, so she grabbed the magazine her mother had left her.

Inuyasha rose with his hand one his head. "W-What happened?" He stretched, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and turned to look at Kagome, who waved to him sweetly.

"Morning, sunshine!" She looked at her watch, "Well, happy evening, moonbeam!" It was all she could think up, the girl magazine was rotting her mind.

"The last thing I remember was being sent out into the hallway so the doctor could take out your stitches, but it looks like I fell asleep, sorry."

"Don't worry, nothing happened. My mom stopped by a couple of hours ago, the nurses came in to annoy me, and the doctor said could we could leave Saturday." She smiled; she knew the last one would get his attention.

"Really! That's great, so we only have to stay here one more day, excellent." He beamed and moved over to her bad to sit with her. "You should sleep, you know. I'll watch things from here."

"Naw, if anything, you should sleep, as well. It'll do you good; you still look like you could use it." She patted his thigh.

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. "Only if I can sleep with you."

"Deal!" she smiled and moved over so he could fit.


	6. Let's leave

**Disclaimer: My mom bought me the books….does that mean I own Inuyasha? (Lawyer looks at me and shakes his head like it was the most stupid question ever asked) DAMN!**

Saturday had finally come! The doctor had come in early to start giving the requirements that Kagome had to follow.

"Okay, no heavy loads, no carrying people, no running aimlessly, and…that should be it. You're going to make sure she listens to this, right son?"

"Yes, sir." He looked over at Kagome and narrowed his eyes almost saying 'listen, woman!'

Kagome sighed and sunk further into her pillow. _'That pretty muck takes me out of battle and leisure. I will get no alone time. Everyone will watch me twenty four-seven! Inuyasha will make sure I listen to what he is saying.'_

"Well, pumpkin, you don't look pleased…to say the least." He smirked at her. "This ruins all of your plans, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much." She pointed over at Inuyasha. "**He** probably won't even me walk!"

Inuyasha looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah, I won't count on walking around for a week or so."

Kagome rose quickly. "**A WEEK!** ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She lowered her tone so only Inuyasha could hear her. "Now what will Koga think?"

"I DON'T GIVE A **DAMN** WHAT HE THINKS! HE USELESS, SO NIETHER SHOULD YOU!"

The doctor had been sitting quietly; watching them fight. "Who are you talking about? I didn't hear her say anything!"

"HE HAD BETTER NOT BE THERE WHEN WE GET BACK! I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!"

"WHOA, now I **do not** condone killing….NO KILLING ALLOWD!" The doctor came over and hit Inuyasha in the back of the head. "DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Inuyasha turned to face him. "Yeah, I hear you. But, this guy deserves it…he's a moron." Inuyasha folded his arms against his chest and turned his back towards the doctor.

"Alright, You guys can leave now." He handed a bottle full of pills to Inuyasha. "Make sure she takes **one** of these if her she's in a lot of pain." He shook the bottle in front of Inuyasha's face, causing it to snatch it with inhuman speed. "Nice reflexes. You should think about being a fighter…or a spy."

"He fights enough…believe me. And, he's **not** becoming a spy!" She glared at him.

"Well, leave! You're taking up space!" The doctor waved his arms towards the door, motioning for them to leave. "Go already, you lazy bums!" He made an odd face and impersonated an old man. "GET OFF MY LAWN, YOU DAMN KIDS!" He raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha, who was looking at him like he was crazy. "A lot of people here think I'm crazy…and that I seal the pain medication and get high during my breaks." He put his hand on his chin and faked a depressed sigh.

"I can see them making that mistake." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "Get some sleep, you're crazier than I am and I've had less sleep. Besides…" He raised an eyebrow and donned his smirk. "…you look like _hell_." He patted him on the shoulder and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Bye doc, thanks for all the help and conversations. It was fun; let's get Kagome seriously injured again sometime!"

Kagome glared at him. "Let's not, neither one of us had fun. Goodbye doctor, you were a great help."

They left the hospital hand in hand. Inuyasha pulled her hand and stopped, so she faced him. "I should carry you now. You can get on my back and I'll run so that no one can see us." He knew Kagome didn't want to be embarrassed.

"No, I'll ride on your back if I have to, but let's go slow so we can talk." Kagome smiled brightly and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Yep! Besides, I like talking to you!" She got on his back, her arms connecting to eachother on his chest. He held her bag in one hand and held her on with the other.

"Would you like to talk to your family before we leave?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to take too long, we haven't told Sango, Miroku and Shippo anything of my condition."

They had stopped at the shrine for about a half hour, but left rather quickly. Inuyasha carried her outrageously huge yellow backpack; he refused to let her touch it. He promised her family that he would not let anything touch her.

Inuyasha had carried her to the outskirts of the village, but she refused to be carried into the village, she wanted to walk. Once they got close to Kaede's hut, Inuyasha sensed Shippo coming and flew in front of Kagome, causing him to fly into his chest, nearly knocking him over.

"Ahh, Inuyasha, what did you do that for!" the small kit rubbing his head gingerly.

"Kagome's not allowed to carry things!" He raised the bag up into clear view, "That's why I'm carrying this huge-ass thing!"

Sango limped out of the hut with Miroku's help and went right to Kagome. "KAGOME!" Sango was weeping. "We were so worried when Inuyasha didn't come back!" She turned to glare at Inuyasha. "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO TELL US WHAT HAD HAPPENED!"

Inuyasha stumbled backwards. "W-what? I-I'm sorry, I was looking after Kagome!"

Kagome looked at Sango more critically now. "Sango, what happened to you? Your wrist and ankle are injured!"

Sango blushed, but she had no time to answer, she was nearly taken out by a tornado, but Miroku grabbed her.

Koga emerged from the dust that was disturbed by his speed. He got down on one knee in front of Kagome. "Hello, my sweet!"

Surprisingly enough, Inuyasha not the first one to react to his presence. Instead, it was Miroku. Miroku grabbed a looser portion of his beads on his hands. "Wolf, I swear if you don't leave right now, I'll suck you into oblivion!" Miroku's glare towards him was void of every emotion, save for pure hatred and the wish to kill the person before him, and his voice came out in a fierce snarl. This caused everyone save for Shippo, Sango and himself to step away from him.

Koga put his hands up in defeat. "Fine, calm down. I'm leaving. I hope you feel better, my sweet Kagome." He was off in another tornado before anything else could be said.

Inuyasha looked onto Miroku in amazement. "What the hell was that about?"

Miroku's expression softened as he turned to his confused friends. "Hmm…?"

"That! What was that about! You scared the crap out of him and everyone else!"

"Oh, he hurt Sango." He looked over at her and managed a weak smile.

Kagome looked shocked. "You mean Koga was the cause of your injuries! What happened!" Miroku put his arm around Sango to support her as he led the others into the hut to explain everything that had happened while they were away.

After Sango and Miroku had explained everything, Inuyasha was stunned. "You mean captain cool- head was actually angry!"

Sango nodded. "His anger almost exceeded even yours, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha turned and gawked at the monk and put his arms up in victory. "I FINALLY HAVE AN ALLIANCE IN THE WAR AGAINST KOGA!" He started to dance in victory.

Kagome glared at him and turned to Sango with a much softer expression. "How bad did he hurt you?"

"Oh! No, I'm fine now, really."

Miroku glared at her and turned to Kagome. "She's lying; she can't even walk by herself!"

Kagome donned a worried expression, while Sango was trying to calm her down. "No, Sango! You are a strong woman; it takes a lot to take you out!" She glared at the ground and balled her hands into fists. "When I find Koga, I'm going to kill him!"

"TWO ALLIANCES, THIS IS A GOD DAY!" Inuyasha was in his glory.


	7. Father

**Disclaimer: Salutations, Mortals! Don't worry, I am still the same way as all of you, don't own anything I like sigh.**

**If you are reading this, then it is evident that ya'll like this story pretty fine, if you are interested I have two other stories and I'm thinking about writing 2or 3 more stories under the Full Metal Alchemist category, GO ME!**

Inuyasha was in a frightfully good mood the next day, which left everyone a little leery around him. He'd run up to Shippo randomly and screw up hair or run up to him and pull out the bow holding his hair up and run away with it. With Miroku he'd trip him or just push him a little, but just enough for him to hit Sango and blush. He'd do the same to Sango, except he wouldn't trip her, he'd just knock on her Hiraikotsu to make her turn around and look every where. For Kagome, he'd slightly pinch her or stroke her in different places to make her squirm. He wasn't shy about doing this when Sango and Miroku were looking, making them blush for Kagome or start to giggle. Shippo was horrified by what Inuyasha was doing to Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't told them what it had been like in the present era or what they had done. And oddly enough, Shippo was the **only **one who was curious. So, to end the suffering, he decided to find out.

"Inuyasha, what exactly was the future like?" Inuyasha tilted his head to add to his pensive look.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome with a contemplative look on his face. "It's a lot more crowded, everything's sleek, and nothing is real. Everything looks like… rock; all of the ground, except for some small areas and many of the buildings. Everything's a lot bigger, too. The buildings are forty times as big as they are here and everyone dresses in weird clothes like Kagome." He looked at the ground and nodded in confirmation.

"So, there's no grass?" Shippo's jaw dropped as he looked at Kagome for confirmation.

Kagome shook her head and smiled sweetly. "Inuyasha has only been to the main area in the city of Tokyo. That is close to where my shrine is. The parks are sandy and there are grass parks, too. And out in the country area, it looks similar to here, except the houses are bigger and the farms can be more complex."

"How could they be more complex?"

"An old friend of had a farm with almost two- hundred cows, forty horses, and thirty-five chickens." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"How did her family manage?" Miroku looked extremely interested.

"It was a family farm. Her father, brothers, uncles, and grandfather all worked on it. She took care of the chickens and the housework."

Shippo looked at Kagome with a curious face. "What is your family like?"

Kagome smiled like she was in a day dream. "My mom is sweet and caring, she will do anything to help and feel useful. Grampa is a bit crazy and not too priestly; he thinks he is very spiritually powerful, when he can't seal Inuyasha out of the well, but he is very smart and kind. Sota, my little brother, is shy but funny. He looks up to Inuyasha like he was his own personal hero and he is gentle and calm."

Shippo looked to her in question. "What about your dad?"

Kagome stiffened, sunk her head and sighed. She turned quickly and faked a smile. "Shall we hurry, then? The sun will be setting soon." She started to walk faster and keep her gaze toward the ground.

Shippo looked shocked; he hadn't intended to cause Kagome so much pain. He leapt up on Inuyasha's shoulder and got close to Inuyasha's ear.

"Looks like you struck a nerve there, bud." Inuyasha turned to him with concerned eyes.

Shippo looked down with a guilt ridden face. "What about her father is so painful? Why doesn't she want to talk about him?"

Inuyasha's demeanor darkened. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I'll go on my own personal mission tonight."

**Later**

After Kagome had fallen asleep, Inuyasha signaled to everyone that he was going. He had explained the plan to them during the day. He waved and flew off into the woods in the direction of 'The Bone Eaters' Well'. _'Why is Kagome so keen on not talking about her father? Everyone in our group has parents' issues, but she won't even mention him. What happened?'_

Inuyasha arrived at the well relatively quick, not to anyone's surprise. He leapt in and ran quickly to Kagome's kitchen door. He opened the door and quietly walked in, making padding noises on the linoleum. He turned around to close the door and felt a prickling feeling on the back of his ears, signaling someone was behind him. He turned around to find Kagome's mom leaning against the doorframe in a pink robe with a mug of tea in her hand.

She walked over to the kitchen table and sat down on a cushion and patted on the one next her, smiling sweetly. "Come; tell me what's on your mind."

Inuyasha did as he was told, but remained silent and focused his gaze on the table in front of him.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what the problem is." She leaned towards the table, so she could see his eyes.

They bore holes into his brain. He had to talk. "What happened to your husband and Kagome's father?"

She looked a little taken aback, but smiled all the same. "What would bring that up?"

"One of the people that travel with us was asking Kagome about you all and she mentioned you, Sota, and your Father. When she said nothing of her father, he asked about him and Kagome avoided the subject completely."

She nodded in understanding. "It hurt her when he died. He was a naval officer before she had been born and he got cancer when I was pregnant with Sota. She was four when he died and Sota was a toddler. He fought hard, but it was in an advanced stage when the doctors had found it. We have no family on her father's side. His parents died when he was young and his brother died earlier that year in a car crash." She looked up at Inuyasha sadly and forged a smile. "We're all we have left. That's why we are so welcoming of you. You're in the same boat. It's lonely, isn't it?"

Inuyasha nodded. "The only family I have is my murderous brother, who hates me. My father died on the night of my birth and my mother died a couple of years later. I was untrusting and alone before I met Kagome. She's warmed up my heart. I don't feel lonely anymore."

She suppressed a giggle. "Kagome has that affect on people. Have I answered all of your questions?"

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you. You were a great help. I have to leave now." He rose and hugged her. "Thanks." He opened the door and ran to the well, back to his companions.

Inuyasha walked slowly into camp, greeted by Miroku and Sango. The looked curiously at him, his face was solemn.

"So what have you found out?" Miroku looked suavely toward Inuyasha, not revealing his curiosity.

Inuyasha sighed as he sat next to Kagome, watching her sleep. "Kagome's mother told me that her father died of a disease called cancer when she was four. It was in an advanced stage, so even the superior technology in her time was powerless against it. According to her, it hurt Kagome. Knowing Kagome, watching someone she loved in pain and not being able to do anything about it, must have eaten her alive." He started to stroke her hair lightly, careful not to wake her.

Miroku and Sango nodded and decided to leave Inuyasha in his thought. They found a nice, quiet place to 'talk'.

Inuyasha watched Kagome quietly, careful not to wake her. He rested his hand on her cheek and started to hum peacefully. Kagome stirred slightly from her sleep, opening her eyes and fluttering her eyelids slightly. She turned and faced Inuyasha with a detached face. "You're curious about my father, aren't you?" Inuyasha nodded and watched her movements. "I've noticed, everyone in our group doesn't bring up one of their parents…ever. It is a rare occasion for you to talk about either of your parents. Shippo, Miroku and Sango have never discussed anything of their mothers. You talk about each of your parents in equal amounts, but not often. I only talk to you about mom, but I haven't talked to anyone about my father since I was five."

Inuyasha looked toward the ground. "I already know what happened to your father. I went to see your mom."

Kagome nodded. "I could tell. You had the pitying look in your eyes. Why do you want to further discuss him if you already know about him?"

"It will make you feel better."

Kagome laughed. "I tell you that, but you never listen. Why should that change if the tables are turned?"

Inuyasha looked to her. She had never been this stubborn about anything else. "Please?"

"Later. We'll discuss it later."


	8. So Cute

**Disclaimer: …snakes…pudding…golf candy…needles…rusty spoons…dancing porcupines….leaves? Is it Fall already? Damn, that means I have to get out the rake. THE BLISTERS! THE BLISTERS! Oh, yeah, this is supposed to disclaim something isn't it….now what was it again…was it that line from Fooly Cooly? 'watermelon…or like a panda with a mean face…or sandals with pressure points drawn on them…or a Sunday where you wake up and it's raining…well, I like him more than hard bread.'. No…that wasn't it, but I don't own Fooly Cooly either…damn. Hmmm. OH YEAH. Inuyasha! I don't own him. Yeah. That's it.**

**Has anyone heard about the croc hunter dying….now wait…wasn't this the idiot that claimed to always be in control when around animals….an haven't we been watching this idiot mess with innocent animals for years? Dumbass.**

**I think I need to focus on a little Miroku/Sango relationship…hmmm…what can I do?**

Chapter Eight

So Cute

Kagome stayed on Inuyasha's lap until sunrise; Inuyasha stroking her hair and humming softly to her and Kagome basking in his affectionate attention and trying to remain awake to enjoy this cute moment they were sharing. Fatigue got the best of her and she fell back into a peaceful sleep.

Sango and Miroku said they went off to talk, but they, as usual, were finding out for their own what was happening between Inuyasha and Kagome. They did that for the first hour. But bored with the silence, they actually did go off to talk. Sango sat next to Miroku as he leaned against a tree. The fire illuminated all of their movements, gave their words more depth, made their thoughts seem more profound and philosophical.

Sango looked at the ground and sighed. "Kagome is right; we never do talk about our mothers." Tears brimmed her eyes. "But to have seen her father die slowly in front of her eyes, as a child, **must** have killed her."

Miroku nodded morosely. "It is difficult for Kagome to watch anything or anyone suffer. She is so sympathetic. But someone she loved, someone she connected with for years and held a bond to, even a cold person would break under those restraints." He looked into the fire as if mystified by it. "And with it being a disease, each day must have brought more hardship. He was suffering and dying from the inside out. How awful."

Sango had tears falling freely now. "Just finding out about mom's death was hard, but to have witnessed it…" She cried into her hands. "That was hard enough with Dad and wasn't as close to him as I was Mom.

Miroku watched her and pulled her into his chest. "Hush, now. It's okay Sango."

Sango looked up at his with a wet face. "But, we brought up such terrible memories for Kagome!"

Miroku smiled. "Not that we should write this off, but all of us have terrible pasts. Kagome was doing everyone a favor by not discussing hers. She even told Inuyasha that she hadn't done it in years. She was probably trying to cherish him for what he was before the disease. Like a silent memorial."

Sango nodded and remained in his embrace. She would only move if he commanded her to. She fell asleep like that; leaning into his chest, his head resting on hers. She sniffled every few minutes in her sleep. It was a cute reminder of how sad she had been before she had fallen asleep.

Miroku watched his love fall asleep in his arms. He would love to just remain like that; forever. Just to have Sango lean on him for support. Sure, she had agreed to stay with him after all of this finished, but, she could have forgotten. He had been a skeezick lately and he wouldn't blame her if she just forgot about him and hoped to find another. But he hoped for the opposite. He longed for a sign that she would still stay with him.

"Miroku…" Her lips looked frosty, like they needed to be warmed by the touch of another.

She was sleep talking, Miroku noted. Her voice made him tense. He watched her with love filled eyes. Her voice sounded like she couldn't be happier. She was in a literal reverie.

"…Miroku…" She snuggled closer to him as he tensed. She was half awake, not willing to open her eyes and get rid of this happiness. She was going to do something unthinkable of her character. But she had to find out if he still felt the same. "…I… I love you,…Miroku."

He wrapped his arms tighter around her svelte form. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, my beloved Sango." He looked at her lips and noticed them twist into a peaceful smile.

Sango sighed in happiness. "Good, I wasn't planning on letting you off that easy." She snuggled closer. "I wasn't planning on letting any other woman have you if I could tell you that and get that response."

Miroku looked down at her again. Now he was positive that she wasn't asleep. He smiled at his sly thought. "Sango…"

He got a peaceful, "…hmm...?"

"Sango, your lips look cold." This got his desired response.

Sango looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with love and disbelief. Her mind was screaming at her. '_If this isn't really happening, let me die in this dream!'_

Miroku looked down at her with only love in his eyes. "Sango, I love you, but you need acting lessons." She giggled girlishly at this. "Now, it is time to take care of those cold lips of yours." He brought his face down to hers, his hand now lifting her face into his, cupping her chin.

The only thing Sango could think was '_Don't let this end, PLEASE don't ever let this end!'_ She willingly let herself be controlled by this man, this strong man who had hurt her so many times, but none of those times seemed to matter, whether those times made her cry or not didn't seem so important anymore, just as long he never did this to those other women and as long as he kept coming back and holding her like this, and bringing her such immense joy that she could just die happy on the spot if it meant that she could stay in this moment forever. Just to let this man take the reigns and she would follow wherever he wanted her to go; as long as he gained her forgiveness like this, by bringing her this joy in her heart.

Miroku pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Will you still marry me?"

Sango leaned into his chest, hiding her face from his gaze and nodded and started to shake.

Miroku cupped her face in his hand again and looked down at her smiling. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

She smiled through her tears. "I just didn't think it was possible to be this happy after all pains. But, no pain seems to reach me when we are together like this."

Miroku smiled again. "Good to see that I have the same affect on you that you do on me."

Sango snuggled closer. "You're the one with the reigns here."

Miroku set his head on hers again. "Let's just watch the stars."

They fell asleep like that. They remained that way until sunrise.

All of the teens in the camp woke to their loves. Their eyes reflected the love that was shining on them. Sango and Miroku slept in, Inuyasha and Kagome weren't there to wake them, they were too busy sleeping in themselves. Shippo noticed them, but decided to go back to sleep on Kirara after warning her of what was going on. They thought it better to remain asleep until woken. Shippo went off to find something to do in the woods when he couldn't sleep anymore, passing a sleeping Kagome and an Inuyasha he hadn't seen, one with only love in his eyes. Inuyasha looked to see Shippo surprised. Inuyasha smiled and called Shippo to his side.

"Tell Miroku we're taking the day off. I think everyone deserves it." Shippo nodded in determination with his new task. "He should be awake." With that Shippo ran off silently.

Shippo tip-toed over to the sleeping pair slouching against a tree; he pulled at the man's sleeve.

Miroku's eyes fluttered open. He looked at Shippo and smiled. He put a finger to his mouth, signaling to him to be quiet.

Shippo nodded. "Inuyasha said that we are taking the day off, that everyone deserves it." He made sure to whisper quietly to oblige to the monk's request.

Miroku smiled and looked at Shippo. "Why don't you go have fun, then?"

Shippo nodded. "That's what I intended on doing until Inuyasha stopped me. And with that," He turned on his heel, "I leave you to have a pleasant morning." He waved over his shoulder and scampered off quietly.

Inuyasha had remained awake all night, watching Kagome sleep while playing with her hair and humming quietly to her. He didn't think that Miroku or Sango would mind sleeping in; it's not like they had any solid leads on Naraku's location or anything. They were currently just wandering, trying to pry information out of some small villages. It wasn't doing them any good or harm. But, none the less, it was always good to take a day off and enjoy the view of the world. He really had no idea where all of these opinions were coming from. Maybe having the idea that Kagome and him were so close now, that was enough to make him optimistic…okay maybe not optimistic, but certainly less cynical.

He hadn't said anything yet that he would later want to kill the person who had said it. But, the usual him would not agree with these ideas either. He always wanted to do something. He wasn't the type to just sit down and take things easy. He thought doing something would mean that he was making progress, but he could see now that that wasn't always true. That sometimes it _really was_ wiser to just sit back and look at things, or to just let things take their natural course. Besides, Kagome really needed the rest right now. He hadn't been very careful of her still weakened condition lately and he regretted being such a slave driver. He wanted her at her best condition. Everyone would be happy that way. Besides, he had to take into consideration that he was traveling with humans and a child. Along with Kirara, but she was still in her physical prime and probably would be for hundreds of years to come. It just seemed like the kind of day to just lay low and appreciate all the blessings he had around him; all of his friends and his love.

These things didn't exist before Kagome; his love, she created it, she woke his heart from its slumber, where it had laid dormant since his mother's death. Kikyo nudged at it, but it never fully responded to her. She was too cold to wake it fully, but Kagome had laughed and cared. She sent a beam of light on his dark heart and made him realize just how much he hated all the holes he dug himself into, to protect himself from the world…or was it vice versa? He wasn't sure. Now, with the way things were, he was never able to look at the world the same way. He remembered most of his old opinions, but they didn't make sense now. He never felt hatred for all humans now; Kagome, Sango, and Miroku had made him see that it was pointless to hate an entire race for what a few people had done to them. He could hate those who had done wrong to him or his friends and feel no remorse, but not all of humanity, he saw now that it meant he hated himself. Back then, he never remembered hating himself, but now it was plain to see that he had. He was committing blasphemy on himself, mutiny. He was jerked out of his thoughts by a beautiful whisper of love.

"…Inuyasha…?" Kagome had been watching him for ten minutes as he was absent-mindedly running his fingers through her hair. She felt his sign of love all night; when she had waken from a dream, finding no reason for her to remain awake; she was soothed back to sleep by Inuyasha running his fingers through her hair.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Did I wake you?" His voice was unusually sweet.

She looked at him in a surprised fashion. "Did you sleep at all?" He shook his head and smiled. "What is wrong with you?" She laughed as she asked the question with a sweet playfulness in her voice.

He smiled again. "I was fascinated with your hair and my thoughts. I was too awake to fall asleep." His eyes shone with love for her. "We can rest; we have the day off." He smiled a toothy grin.

She looked at him skeptically. "Why?"

He looked offended. "Why? Don't you want to spend time with me?"

She smiled softly. "That's not it at all, I was just curious, that's all."

"It's nice to just rest sometimes."

She looked at him curiously. This wasn't like him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Why?"

"You're acting different."

"I don't know what it is. Just, being near you like this, makes me feel…less pessimistic."

Kagome smiled. "It makes me happy to know that I can make you look at the world like a normal person!" She looked around. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Shippo's coming, let's ask him." Inuyasha looked over to his left. "Hey, Shippo!"

Shippo bounded out of the bushes and to his adapted brother. "Yo!"

Inuyasha smiled. "What information do we have on Miroku and Sango's location?" Trying his best not to laugh or break character, Inuyasha sounded like a drill sergeant.

Shippo bowed to his 'superior officer'. "They have been sighted by the campfire. They were leaning against a tree and Sango was asleep in Miroku's arms."

Both Inuyasha and Kagome's faces became surprised with this information. "Really?"

"Yes sir, when I woke up last night to use the bathroom, _I_ saw them kissing!" He stressed Kissing and made a have disgusted and amused face. "Later!" He waved over his back as he ran away.

Kagome clapped her hands and 'aww'ed at what Inuyasha laughed at. "So Sango gave in? I thought she was made of bigger stuff than that." He laughed.

Kagome laughed. "They both gave in, but it is so cute!"

Inuyasha watched as Kagome laid back down on his lap, he thought of a song he heard in Kagome's era and started to hum, singing the words loudly in his head. He continued to play with her hair as he was mindlessly humming. _'Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side and when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face. It's a good morning, beautiful day. I couldn't see the light, I didn't know day from night, I had no reason to care. But since you came along, I can face the dawn, 'cause I know you'll be there. Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side and when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face. It's a good morning, beautiful day. I never worry if it's raining outside, 'cause in here with you, girl, the sun always shines. Good morning, Beautiful. How was your night? Mine was wonderful, with you by my side and when I opened my eyes to see your sweet face. It's a good morning, beautiful day. Yeah. Hmm, Good morning, beautiful day. Good morning, Beautiful. It's a beautiful day. Good morning, Beautiful. It's a beautiful day.'_** (Don't own this either… It's sung by Steve Holy and owned by Zack Lyle and Todd Cerney.)**

Kagome watched him as he sang all the melodies, all the words, in perfect time and key. She new that song and loved it. It had reminded her of Inuyasha on countless occasions. She smiled sweetly, catching his eyes again from her hair. "And where, may I ask, did you learn that song?" Her voice was sweet and alluring.

Inuyasha blushed from her tone and the fact she recognized the song. "Um…Your 'radio' thing played it when I pushed a glowing button on it. I sat and waited for the song to finish…then this annoying guy came on yelling about something called 'used cars' and he kept saying the word 'huge' in a weird way, Then I pushed the button again and went to bother your cat." His voice was small and shy.

She laughed. "Everyone is annoyed by that guy…" She sat watching him for a minute. "You really learned all of the words by listening to it once?"

Inuyasha nodded. "It wasn't that hard. The words kept playing over and over in my mind."

Kagome looked shocked. "…Wow…"

Inuyasha looked confused. "Is that unusual?" His head turned to the side, making him look like a curious puppy.** (MY DOG DOES THAT! SO CUTE!)**

Kagome giggled. "Most people can't do that….it's really cool that you can though. My friend can do that when she plays her guitar…she can listen to something once and she can play it and remember all of the notes. It's really amazing."

Inuyasha blushed and looked away, embarrassed by the attention, then whispered "thanks."

Kagome giggled at that is and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


End file.
